beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Aiga Akaba
Aiger Akabane, known as in the Japanese version, is the main protagonist of the anime and manga series, Beyblade Burst Super Z. After witnessing the strength of Valt Aoi's new Bey, Aiga decided to create his own Bey, Z Achilles A4 11 Xtend and become a Blader. Afterwards, he moves to the big city, where he sets out on a journey to become strong enough in order to defeat Valt someday. Appearance Aiger looks similar to Valt, except he has lighter skin, turquoise eyes, wears red clothing and his hair and eyebrows are maroon. He has a red letter "A" tattooed on his left cheek, and several bandage strips on his face: a horizontal one on his right cheek, two horizontal ones placed vertically on the right temple, and a horizontal one over an "X" shaped bandage underneath it on the left temple. Aiger's attire consists of a white shirt, jet black shorts with blue-buckled suspenders, a short-sleeved burgundy letterman's jacket with a black-striped white collar, tomato sleeves, border and pocket lining, and burgundy sneakers with a tomato border, white laces, white toe caps and a white circle with an upside-down dark-blue "A" on each inner heel. His jacket has a light-cyan circle with an upside-down dark-blue "A" on the back and three yellow buttons on the front: one on the right side with a dark-blue Beyblade symbol, and two on the left, the upper one an upside-down dark-blue "A", and the bottom a dark-blue star. After his first battle with Valt, Aiger began wearing a dark-blue hand brace on his left hand and wrist. When he's about perform his bey's signature move, his hair turns crimson and breaks free from the blue rubberband holding it upright. Personality Aiger is very hot headed and cannot stand losing as he was infuriated after his defeat at the hands of Valt Aoi. However, similar to Valt, he has been thoughtful of his strategies and wins battles because of them. He also acts like a big-shot at times, such as when he brags about his victories and so-called "invincibility". Having lived on a farm for most of his life, Aiger loves animals. He also elects to sleep in a tent in Beigoma Academy's petting zoo instead of the school's dormitories so he can be closer to the animals. Aiger acts like Valt in many ways. They are both passionate about blading, and can easily make friends. (Valt made friends with Rantaro Kiyama; Aiga made friends with Rantaro's brother, Ranjiro) Aiger loves milk and drinks it straight from the pack without pouring it into a cup. Biography Special Moves *Z Buster: With its tip set in High mode, Achilles uses its height to its advantage and attacks knocking opponents downward, adding a down force on them, dealing more damage. *Z Shoot: Using the slope of the stadium, Achilles gains more speed and power in it's attacks, similar to Valt's Rush Launch. *Z Defense: By spinning at high speed, Achilles uses it's short edges to deflect incoming attacks and returns damage. *Z Slash: With it’s tip set to lower mode, Achilles hits the opponents bey head on, using its long sword like edge to slash across the opponents layer, similar to Valt’s Winning Slash *Z Dive: Using the power from an opponent's attack, Achilles flies into the air then uses gravity to increase its speed and power of its fall to inflict massive damage on its opponent, similar to Lui's Bloody Squall. Beybattles Relationships Naru Akaba Naru is Aiga’s little sister. She is very supportive of Aiga. She also helped him make Z Achilles A4 11 Xtend. Ranjiro Kiyama Aiga and Ranjiro seem to get well along with each other. At first, Ranjiro decided to teach Aiga a lesson after the latter had defeated all the members of the Rebel Bey Club; but after the two had a beybattle where they tied 149 times, the two came to respect one another. Since then, Ranjiro has begun supporting Aiga in his matches, and at one point he even returned his Bey to him after the Rebel Bladers had stolen it. Valt Aoi Aiga strives to become a Blader strong enough to one day defeat Valt after witnessing the immense power and strength of his new Wonder Valtryek V4 12 Volcanic. Valt is very supportive towards Aiga, and always encourages him to keep getting stronger whenever the two meet. The two are also very similar in terms of personality. Fubuki Sumie Lui Shirosagi Toko Aoi and Nika Aoi Quotes Gallery Anime Episodes Valt hugs aiga.png|Aiga getting glomped by Valt Aiga angry at valt.png|Aiga being annoyed by Valt Valt asks aiga where his dad is.png Aiga and valt race.png|Aiga and Valt racing Valt and aiga laughing while swimming.png|Aiga and Valt laughing while swimming FE59106C-CBE7-4C4B-9EE2-83E692F03BBF.png|Aiga wins 88 games straight in a row 622C9185-2CD2-4CF6-821A-A77E13B02818.png|Aiga talking to Achilles Ranjiro and Aiga freak out.jpg|Aiga and Ranjiro freaks out Aiga meets Ranjiro.jpg|Aiga meeting Ranjiro Aiga's smiley face.jpg Aiga vs. Toko.jpg Aiger's aura.jpg Aiga's perkiness.jpg Aiga's new Z beyblade.jpg Aiga laughing.jpg Aiger and Naru smiles.jpg Valt vs. Aiga.jpg Valt and Aiga lauch.jpg Aiga and Naru smiling.jpg Aiga, Naru, and Nika observating.jpg Aiga's beyblade burst.jpg Cute Naru and Aiga.jpg Aiga's stats.jpg Aiga's red aura.jpg Aiga the champion.jpg Aiga and Naru.jpg Fubuki vs. Aiga.jpg Triple Threat Battle.jpg Triple Lauch.jpg Aiga and Naru's picture.jpg Aiga vs Koji.jpg Aiga and Naru observing.jpg Aiga and Naru funny moment.jpg Aiga the Crimson Nova.jpg Aiga's clumsiness.jpg Aiga's cutest grin.jpg Aiga's peppiness.jpg Annoyed Aiga.jpg Aiga's bond with animals.jpg Aiga's cute cheerfulness.jpg Aiga, Ranjiro, and Toko.jpg Cutie Face Aiga.jpg Friendly Aiga.jpg Determined Aiga.jpg Gleeful Aiga.jpg Fired Up Aiga.jpg Aiga and Suoh clashes auras.jpg Naru and Aiga hangout.jpg Aiga's declaration.jpg Aiga's gracious grin.jpg Aiga's raging aura.jpg Aiga and Naru clean up.jpg Aiga and Naru adorable cuteness.jpg Naru and Aiga unamused.jpg Naru and Aiga sweetness.jpg Naru and Aiga friendly appearance.jpg Aiga and Naru chilling out.jpg Aiga challenges Fubuki.jpg Aiga vs. Houi.jpg Aiga vs. Ranjiro.jpg Aiga's beybread.jpg Aiga's big laugh.jpg Aiga's firey aura.jpg|Aiga's arora Aiga's pure cuteness.jpg Aiga's sparkling personality.jpg bbburst3_aiga2.jpg Beyblade Threesome.jpg Beyblade Triple Burst.jpg Ranjiro and Aiga dorky moment.jpg Xhan and Aiga rivalry.jpg Aiga's eyes close-up.jpg Aiga's eyes sparkle.jpg Adorable Aiga.jpg Aiga's calm dreamscape.jpg Aiga in his dreamscape.jpg Aiga and Fubuki.jpg Fubuki and Aiga.jpg Aiga and Xhan.jpg Aiga and Valt.jpg Aiga's giddy smile.jpg Aiga's giddy grin.jpg Aiga's smile close-up.jpg Aiga looking at his bey.jpg Aiga's victory pose.jpg Aiga's blazing aura.jpg Aiga checking his bey.jpg Aiga cleaning his bey.jpg Aiga's cool smile.jpg Aiga's cutest smile.jpg Aiga's friendly appearance.jpg Aiga's friendly grin.jpg Aiga's kind face.jpg Aiga's serious face close-up.jpg Aiga's launch stance.jpg Aiga meets Valt.jpg Aiga gazes at Valtryek.jpg Aiga and Naru looking.jpg Aiga and Naru sweetness.jpg Ranjiro vs Aiga.jpg Fubuki and Aiga the winners.jpg 2 on 2 beyblade battle.jpg 9 blader battle.jpg Aiga fist pump.jpg Aiga hanging on.jpg|Holding on to a ship using his teeth Aiga being rescued.jpg Aiga sighs.jpg Aiga passed out.jpg Aiga sleeping.jpg Aiga in shock.jpg Aiga and Ranjiro eye to eye.jpg 2 on 2 blader battle.jpg 4 Battleship Cruise beybladers.jpg Theme Songs :;Chouzetsu Muteki Blader! Suou in theme song 2.png Suou in theme song.png 40D68A64-E2C6-4EA0-A64A-E564FB659E0E.png 63F3CC9D-8D11-4083-8368-BB45EDFB5995.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Episode 1 RAW kickassanime - Google Chrome 2018-04-04 7_36_12 AM (3).png Beyblade Burst Turbo bladers.jpg :;BEY-POP! Suou BEY-POP.png Miscellaneous Aiga Akaba.png pc_1920x1080_1 (1).jpg img_line_stamp.png|Beyblade Burst LINE stamp prib04.jpg|Beyblade Burst Super Z official birthday cake featuring Aiga 1_000000009050.jpg|Beyblade Burst Super Z official birthday cake featuring Aiga 1_000000009036.jpg|Beyblade Burst Super Z official macaron featuring Aiga, Fubuki, and Ranjiro|link=http://priroll.jp/shopdetail/000000009036/ct1578/page2/recommend/ Prib03.jpg|Beyblade Burst Super Z official birthday cake featuring Aiga, Fubuki, and Ranjiro Ios 1080x1920 2-576x1024.jpg Img world championship-768x933.jpg|Beyblade Burst World Championship 2018 poster that features Aiga, Valt, and Lui DgvZuvLVMAAHcpA.jpg|Aiga on Japan National Team uniform Da08kUyUMAAsE8u.jpg|Beyblade Bar closing picture by Yoshihiro Nagamori DimLPE1X4AMclP9.jpg|CoroTour DX poster at Lagunasia 20180813194408.jpg|Beyblade Burst Battle Zero art cover Trivia *Aiga is the first Beyblade protagonist who uses a Balance-Type Bey, thus making him the first protagonist not to use an Attack-Type Bey. *Aiga is also the first protagonist whose name is an assonance. *Much like Valt Aoi, Aiga is really good at socializing, as he tried to befriend the Rebel and Beigoma Academy BeyClub members. In addition, Aiga shares Valt's habit of talking to his Beyblade. *Aiga's friendship with Ranjiro mirrors that of Valt's friendship with Ranjiro's brother, Rantaro. *Aiga, like Valt in Super Z, wears a backpack. *His sister Naru acts like Toko and Nika for Aiga. *"Aiga" means "Family" which is also how Aiga is close to his family. His last name "Akaba" means "red blade", while his last name in dub "Akabane" means "red feather" in Japanese. *To support Japan in World Cup 2018 in Russia, Hiro Morita post Aiga in Japan National Team uniform at his Twitter. https://twitter.com/Hiromorita_/status/997135591555850240 * Aiga is the first Burst protagonist, other than Valt Aoi. References Category:Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Super Z Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Main Characters Category:Male